Ange Gardien
by anzendes
Summary: Nami avait du mal à oublier son passé, heureusement pour elle, quelqu'un veille sur elle dans toutes les situations.


« Il y a un truc que je pige pas avec toi, Nami. »

La concernée leva la tête de son journal, captant le regard de Francky qui venait de l'interpeller. Ils étaient tous sur le pont, Robin installée sur le second transat, Zoro à faire une pseudo sieste, et les autres à jouer à on ne sait quel jeu débile. Cependant, le mécano de l'équipage venait de captiver l'attention de tous le monde.

« T'as un suuuuuper bureau pour faire toutes tes cartes et tes journaux de bord : mais t'es pas foutue de t'y ateler. On peut te voir dans la cuisine, près de tes mandariniers, sur le pont et j'en passe... Mais je ne t'ai jamais vu une seule fois attablée à ce foutu bureau ! »

Zoro, qui avait préalablement ouvert son œil le referma après le petit discours de Francky alors que Usopp, Sanji et Luffy reprirent leur activités comme de rien n'était. La navigatrice lui fit un doux sourire avant de prendre son journal et reprendre sa lecture. Le cyborg en tomba presque, trop choqué par le vent délibéré que la navigatrice tenta de lui mettre.

« Tu sais Francky, le cyborg lui jeta un regard, j'ai un fantôme dans mon bureau qui me déconcentre quand j'essaye de m'y mettre... »

Robin eut un léger sourire en coin derrière son livre alors que Sanji soupira pour partir dans la cuisine. En une fraction de seconde, Luffy, Usopp et Chopper s'étaient attelés au pied du transat en fixant la navigatrice avec de grand yeux curieux.

« Oi Nami c'est qu'aujourd'hui que tu nous en parle ? C'est pas juste ! On veut le voir aussi ! »

La rouquine eut un sourire diabolique alors que Luffy releva la tête, un cocard à l'oeil et les lèvres enflées. Il soupira un léger "je suis désolé" qui la fit d'autant plus sourire.

« Vous savez... Ce fantôme il est un peu capricieux, il ne se montre que devant moi.

\- Ah bon ? » s'exclama Chopper.

Usopp, les jambes un peu tremblantes, se sentit soudain rassuré. Cela fit rire Robin qui s'amusa à faire apparaître une main dans son dos ce qui deconcentra les deux autres de la conversation. Nami en profita pour se lever du transat et se diriger vers son bureau ou elle se mit à chercher un livre.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son bureau et s'y installa. Doucement, elle fit glisser sa main sur la surface lisse du bois et soupira.

Elle se revoyait, très jeune, enfermée dans ce bureau qui était devenu son bourreau. Elle avait déjà dessiné des tonnes de cartes, pour son jeune âge. Elle pouvait même sentir cette odeur de renfermé et de mer qu'elle haïssait tant : une boule se forma dans sa gorge.

Elle sentit la main palmée qui l'attrapait par l'arrière de son coup pour l'enserrer, elle ressentit même le coup qu'elle se prit en lorsque sa tête fut éclatée contre la table. Elle revoyait les larmes rouler sur ses joues et entendait ses légères suppliques où elle promettait de ne plus faire de fausse carte.

Des frissons d'effroi avaient envahi tout son corps, et, elle remarqua qu'elle avait fermé la porte. Elle s'y sentait vachement à l'étroit, dans ce petit bureau.

Ses oreilles diffèrent douloureusement, une voix grasse y résonnait, répétant sans cesse les mêmes paroles : tu es à moi, tu es à moi, tu es à moi. Elle pourrait en rire jaune, mais c'était comme si elle était marquée au fer rouge : elle était, est, et serait à jamais la propriété d'Arlong.

Parce que c'était comme ça, et qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

La main fraîche qu'elle sentit sur son dos la fit sursauter. Celle là était loin d'être palmée, peut-être était-elle un peu rugueuse et sèche, mais là sensation prodiguée était un pur bonheur pour elle.

« Allez, sort de là. »

Elle hocha doucement la tête avant de se lever. Elle sentit la main glisser jusqu'à son poignet pour s'en saisir avant de sortir de la petite pièce. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, elle était au milieu des mandariniers. Leur délicieuse odeur lui titillait le nez, elle en sourit.

Sourire qui s'élargit lorsqu'elle vit la mandarine à moitié mangée se pointer dans sa direction.

« Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas toucher à mes mandariniers ? »

Un rire sonore lui répondit, il lui réchauffa certainement le cœur.

« Tu croyais que j'allais t'écouter, foutue sorcière ? »

Zoro la regarda longuement alors qu'elle commençait à manger sa mandarine.

Il connaissait parfaitement l'histoire de cette petite femme, et personne d'autre que lui, Luffy, Usopp, Sanji pouvaient attester de sa douleur sur ce navire.

Même si ils avaient réussi à la libérer elle et son village, elle gardait quand même des séquelles. Il la voyait parfois le soir, n'arrivant pas à dormir, postée sur le pont à contempler les étoiles. Il avait vite compris que c'est ce qu'elle faisait dès qu'elle faisait un cauchemar. Et, il avait doucement pris l'habitude de l'entourer d'un plaid avant de la mener à la régie où elle finissait sa nuit alors que lui était de garde.

C'était en parti pour ça qu'il avait pris les tours de garde de nuit : il ne voulait pas que Sanji ou Luffy lui tombe dessus par ces nuits là. Sa jalousie en prendrait un coup.

Les cauchemars n'étaient rien comparés aux crises qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle s'enfermait dans ce bureau.

Les autres ne les avaient jamais remarqué, mais lui, parce qu'il avait toujours un œil sur elle, le savait.

Que cela soit sur le Merry ou le Sunny, c'était la même chose. Elle avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de s'enfermer dans ce bureau pour dessiner ses plus belles cartes, mais malheureusement pour elle, il lui était impossible de se concentrer, son cerveau se concentrant sur ses pires souvenirs.

Et chaque fois qu'elle s'enfermait, Zoro était non-loin à veiller. Heureusement qu'il le faisait, à de nombreuses reprises il l'avait surprise à suffoquer, au bord de la crise de panique. À de nombreuses reprises il l'avait entendu pleurer à ne plus réussir à s'arrêter.

Chaque fois qu'il la voyait comme ça, il se disait que cette douleur serait inguérissable. Et d'un sens, il n'avait pas tord.

C'était une habitude ancrée en elle depuis des années, et il était presque certain que malgré tout ce qu'on pourrait faire pour lui ôter cette habitude, ça n'arrivera jamais.

Il fixa ses yeux sur la rouquine en face d'elle qui mangeait tranquillement la demi mandarine qu'il lui avait tendu un instant plus tôt. Doucement il vint caresser sa joue, et il faillit défaillir face au regard qu'elle lui lança.

Elle sourit sincèrement avant de lui rendre un morceau du fruit qu'il attrapa entre ses dents. Une fois qu'il l'eut fini, il lui embrassa le boût de son nez, ce qui la fit rougir.

« Allez, on y retourne : ils vont s'imaginer des choses après. »

Elle rigola et hocha la tête. Ils rejoignirent le pont où elle se reinstalla sur son transat, plus tranquille que plus tôt.

« Alors ? Le fantôme il y était encore ? »

La navigatrice eut un sourire en coin et hocha la tête.

« Mais c'est bon, j'ai un ange gardien apparement. »

Luffy pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas alors que Robin eut un sourire derrière son rire. Zoro se gratta l'arrière du crâne, gêné.

« Tu en as de la chance, Navigatrice-san. » souligna l'archéologue.


End file.
